The temporal relation between the initiation of the nerve impulses and motion of the basilar membrane will be studied in the guinea pig cochlea. The mechanism of the auditory efferent system will be studied in guinea pigs and cats electrophysiologically and neuropharmacologically. The biochemical changes in the cochlear fluids and changes in cochlear potentials will be studied in experimentally induced endolymphatic hydrops.